


We Go Together or We Don't Go Down at All

by CaitClandestine



Series: A Love Like Jalexvic [1]
Category: All Time Low, Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Vic interrupt Jack during his alone time and then make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Go Together or We Don't Go Down at All

It's no great secret that Jack likes sex with everyone. Boys, girls, both on a few exceptional occasions, he's into getting off and getting his partner off along the way. The best pleasure is shared, after all.

Although it might be hard to believe, Jack tries to not advertise his love of sex on the bus. Bro's before ho's definitely applies when you're sharing a bus with many, many bro's. That's not say he hasn't gotten jiggy in his bunk and Alex's (with Alex, of course, you don't defile your boyfriends bunk when he's not there, Jack learned that the hard way) and maybe one time in the back lounge, or twice. Maybe three times.

Jack's not ashamed or embarrassed about sex in the slightest, there's a reason he's dick joke guy.

It's just, the bus is empty and all signs pointed to it being empty for at least the next hour, everyone having gone out to get drunk and watch football at some bar and Jack well, little Jack seemed more deserving of his attention so Jack had decided to hang back and give him some.

Okay, maybe a lot of attention. It's been about week since Jack's gotten off and he's kind of a regular, if not slightly higher than averagely horny dude – he's blaming Alex, his fuck buddy cum boyfriend because he's been in an exceptionally bitchy mood all week and trying to engage a bitchy Gaskarth in any kind of sexual activity is grounds for him kicking you in the balls. Something Jack also learned the hard way.

And while it's lovely to snuggle with Alex, because no matter bitchy he is he'll happily curl up on Jack's lap for hours, watching movies or tweeting each other in lieu of conversation, Jack has needs okay.

Because Jack's a man of many preferences, he's gone all out tonight. A dark purple vibrator to fill him up and a fleshlight for him fuck up into, it's the perfect combination of sensation to drive a guy to the edge very, very quickly.

He's got music playing, something heavy, bass thick and thrumming through his veins and he doesn't hear the bus door open, doesn't register the fact that he's not alone until there's a high pitched squeal and Alex is standing in the hallway, eyes wide and mouth open and because Jack is the luckiest human to ever exist he's not alone and it's not Zack or Rian or Matt or any of their crew, it's Vic. Vic motherfucking Fuentes.

The shock of getting caught in the middle of things freezes him, leaves him unable to pull the curtain to his bunk closed like he'd want to do, the three of them just standing there while the music pulses around them before Alex breaks into a grin and then hysterical laughter. He disappears the way he came, fingers wrapped around Vic's wrist to drag him along and part of Jack hopes they're leaving because shock aside, his cock's still very interested in proceeding.

The music stops though and Jack sighs, reaching to flick the vibrator off because most likely Alex is going to want to talk and talking could get quite weird if Jack comes from a sex toy pressed against his prostate in the middle of their conversation.

He also pulls the fleshlight from his cock with an obscene slurp, stashes it beside him and makes a half-hearted attempt to use a discarded t-shirt to cover himself up. He is not going to ruin his still reasonably clean sheets. He's lying on a towel for christ sake.

Alex returns then, still smiling with Vic in tow.

Now, as a person, Jack likes Vic. He's a nice, talented dude with a cool band. However, Jack isn't particularly fond of the relationship he seems intent on developing with Alex. Alex is taken, and Vic knows that. So of course he takes every opportunity to tease Jack, snuggling with Alex, singing with Alex (Which okay he has to do but he sure doesn't have to be so sexual about it), all with that wolfish look in his eye that says he knows exactly what he's doing.

And Alex doesn't seem to care that Jack would appreciate if he told his tiny, puppy dog friend to back the fuck off because Vic doesn't listen to Jack in the slightest.

So Jack's a little confused as to why Vic is still here. Why Alex isn't phased in the slightest about dragging him around and into their more private moments.

“Having fun without me?” Alex asks, smile turning into a pout and beside him Vic giggles, honest to god giggles and they're both far away from sobriety and really, that explains a lot.

“Yes, actually” Jack finds himself saying in a snarky tone. “And if you don't mind” He gestures to the obvious tent in his groins t-shirt cover.

“But what if I wanna help?” Alex says sweetly, sticking his head into Jack's bunk, kissing Jack's cheek and it's entirely possible he's made of vodka at this point, the scent of it sticky on his breath.

“You haven't wanted to help all week so you can just fuck off” Jack says, pushing Alex's head out of his bunk.

“Burn” Vic says, and Jack sends him a sharp glare. He can just shut his damn mouth.

“Aw, but Jacky I wanna make it up to you” Alex drawls, biting as his lip in a way that he knows drives Jack crazy.

“I'll be good, you know I am”

Jack's dick twitches, obviously approving of the proposition. Alex does give excellent apology blowjobs.

“Get rid of tiny here and i'll think about it” He says, and Alex laughs at him.

“I know Vic's been teasing you baby, and that's not right, I wanna make it up to you”

Alex's hand reaches to stroke up his thigh and he leans in again to give him a chaste kiss and Jack kisses back, hips shifting into Alex's grasp and he makes a tiny whine because hello, he's still entirely full of plastic cock right now.

“We both wanna make it up to you” Alex whispers against his lips, and Jack pauses, raises an eyebrow and casts a curious glance in Vic’s direction.

He's just standing there, watching them.

“Are you fucking serious? You've been an ass to me all week, you've been letting him follow you around like you're a bitch in fucking heat and now you want a threesome?”

Jack's indignant because Alex had started this conversation under false pretences. Luring him with the promise of a blowjob and just expecting that he's going to be down with including Vic in their activities.

Alex looks nonplussed, just pulls away, out of Jack's reach and slides an arm around Vic’s waist, whispers something he can't catch into the other mans ear.

“We go together or we don't go down at all” They say, eerily in sync and Jack kind of wants to punch them because who the fuck quotes lyrics from their own damn song in a threesome argument before the words actually sink into his brain.

He stares at the two of them. And then stares some more.

They stare back, and it's Vic who breaks the silence.

“Well, you in or you out?”

Jack continues to stare, and Alex sighs.

“Jack, this isn't some weird way of telling you that Vic's stolen my heart, because i'm only ever going to be in love with you. We just want to apologise for being teasing assholes ever since tour started and for fucks sake, you have to admit you'd love the opportunity to shut him up”

Fuck it, Jack's in. Let's see dear Victor hit those high notes after a night of sucking cock.

“Okay” He says cautiously, met with equal smirks. “But I call the shots”

“Of course you do” Alex says, in that soothing tone he takes with mildly hysterical fans and Jack should be more annoyed than he is but really, he's more horny than anything.

“Back lounge?” Vic suggests, and Jack nods, reaches to pull the toy from inside him when Alex catches his wrist, dark, lidded eyes boring into his own. “Leave it.”

Jack obliges, tries not to groan as he throws his feet over the edge of the bunk, sitting up and pushing the toy deeper as he follows Alex to the back of the bus.

He does groan when he's pushed to sit on the one of the long lounges in the back, Alex sitting in his lap, knees either side of Jack's thighs, grinding his jean clad ass against Jack's cock.

“Thought we were done with the teasing” He says, teeth gritted as Alex just gives him a sultry smile, lips attaching to one of his nipples. The lounge dips then, hands on him that aren't Alex’s and it takes Jack a minute to catch up and remember oh hey, they're a trio tonight.

Vic, for all his casual air, looks kind of hesitant, and Jack takes pity on him, extending an arm to pull the other man in so he can get a taste of his lips, Alex giving him a knowing wink.

He takes control of the kiss, teeth nipping at Vic’s lips, tongue insistent, controlling, wants to make sure Vic knows who's in charge here. He falters a little though, when Alex shifts his attention from his nipples to his neck, sucking and biting what's surely going to be very obvious marks against the pale flesh.

He moans into Vic’s mouth, reaches his other hand down to grab at Alex's ass, still rocking against him.

He's just getting into a nice rhythm of kissing and grinding when simultaneously Alex and Vic pull away and whilst he'll deny it later, Jack actually lets out a soft whine.

Alex snorts, but the bulge in his jeans gives him away, Vic too. There's no denying they're not all getting off on this.

“There needs to be more naked” Jack demands, but Alex merely shrugs.

“I think you're naked enough for this”

And then the two of them are on their knees in front of him, eyes just that hazy side of pleasantly drunk, lips glossy and pink. For a long moment no one moves until Alex leans forward and it's on.

The truth is, Alex really does give spectacular blowjobs. What he lacks in deep throating ability he makes up for with tongue and teeth and hands and it's even more intense because Jack knows, he fucking knows that sucking dick gets Alex off like nobodies business.

Except that Jack is currently not experiencing any of the awesome sensations he generally associates with Alex sucking his cock because Alex is a massive cock tease and is paused mere inches from his dick, looking like a cat that's caught the proverbial cream. He could have actual cream if he would just hurry up.

“Alex” Jack says, tone warning because they've pushed him to the point where if there are not mouths on his dick in the next ten seconds he's going to grab someones hair and make it happen.

Luckily for him, Alex licks his lips and then nods at Vic and it's only then that Jack realises they've fucking planned this, the two of them conspiring to suck his cock and his hips twitch upward, because yeah, he's into this sexually organised Alex, even if it has meant weeks of teasing. It might just be worth it.

Vic licks a long stripe from the tip of his cock to the base, Alex following suit on the other side and it's a blindingly new sensation, the licking turning into sucking and nipping and when they meet at the tip of his cock again they kiss messily, lips shiny with spit and precome.

“C'mon, please” Jack finds himself asking, not begging, because Jack Barakat doesn't beg, although he might plead if pushed far enough. Vic and Alex take pity on him though, Vic moving to the base of his cock once more, tongue trailing a wet path towards his balls while Alex begins to suck him properly, eyes wide and dark as he stares up at Jack, and Jack pats his head, knows that Alex only likes his hair pulled if and when he asks for it and Jack's not about to push his luck.

And it's nice and all, the gentle suction Alex is providing and the soft, kitten licks Vic’s got happening but it's not enough and Jack's been wound up for way too long, spring coiled tightly in his stomach.

“Please?” He asks again and Alex pulls off his cock with a wet pop, a thin trail of saliva connected to his lips before he licks it away and Alex is always, always beautiful to Jack but there's something about him during sex that's just gorgeous, a different, darker side.

Vic pulls away as well and there's a period of shuffling where they switch sides and Jack's hoping that it's not going to result in more teasing because he can't take much more.

Vic's mouth replaces Alex's on his cock and it's a little weird, because well, Jack hasn't exactly had someone else go down on him since he got with Alex and Alex is familiar and Vic definitely isn't. He's rougher right from the start, tongue pressing firmly against his length, sliding his mouth up and down with just the tiniest hint of teeth and for a moment Jack completely forgets about Alex even being there.

Until the vibrator starts buzzing inside him once more. Jack's eyes jump to Alex, who grins at him, leaning up for a quick kiss before he lowers his mouth to Jack's balls, sucks them into his mouth as starts moving the toy just enough to get Jack pressing himself back against it unsure of what he wants more, it or Vic’s mouth.

A tiny part of him is worried that Alex will tease him because it's a nice fucking vibrator okay, with a veritable menagerie of different settings and Jack generally needs the more intense ones to properly get off but Alex doesn't, the low clicking of the different setting as he flicks through them making Jack jump, his thighs snapping against Vic's head.

He manages to spread his legs again, not wanting to crush the man currently giving him a blowjob, leans back against the lounge, tries to regain a semblance of control.

It's fruitless because of course that moment is the moment when Vic swallows him down in a way that Jack wasn't entirely aware was even possible, nose pressed against the hair at the base of his cock and whether it's his mind playing tricks or not Jack swears he can feel Vic’s throat clenching around him as he swallows, spit dripping down his chin as he start to suck again and fuck, Alex is amazing but this is something Jack has a whole new level of appreciation for.

A few minutes later and he's so close he can almost taste it, the warmth spreading through his gut and his fingers curled tight in Vic’s hair, holding him down, don't stop don't stop don't stop.

They don't, Alex flicking the vibrator up a notch higher, rocking it just enough to spend sparks of pleasure flying up Jack's spine as Alex sucks bright red marks on the inside of this thigh and Jack has a brief moment of clarity, wonders whose name he should call out but it's he's a thought too late and he call out something unintelligible, toes curled as he comes into Vic's mouth, the other man not pulling away, Jack's cock still in his throat.

He spares a hand to flap uselessly at Alex's head, the sensation of the vibrations too much and Alex must understand because it goes still and Jack lets out a tiny wail as the toy is pulled from him, Alex letting it drop the floor beside him.

The moment Vic pulls away Alex is there and Jack wants to protest because he's just come and it's too much really, but Alex suckles at his head of his cock, tongue pressing into the slit and there's nothing he can do but sit there and take it, hips trying to pull away from the sensation. Alex pulls away not a second too soon, because Jack would've hated to have to physically remove his boyfriend from his cock, smiling at Jack and turning his attention to Vic and Jack's not sure what they're playing at until, jesus fucking christ, Vic didn't swallow. There's something horrifyingly attractive about watching Alex lick his come out of someone else’s mouth, pressing Vic back against the bottom of the lounge and taking control, hands fumbling with Vic’s belt and yes, maybe Jack's been so caught up in his own orgasm that he's forgotten neither Vic nor Alex have come yet. And they're both still wearing clothes. And shoes.

He's a terrible threesome partner.

His limbs seem too heavy in his blissed out state but Jack manages to hook his fingers into Alex's jeans, fingers struggling with the button a moment before it pops free and he can fucking feel how damp Alex's boxers are, wet like a girl almost and whilst Jack's refractory period isn't what it used to be he's definitely on the up and up.

“Will you stop moving” He hisses, because it's impossible to pull Alex's jeans down with him grinding and squirming against Vic who's hairs tangled every which way as Alex jerks him off and there's a breathy gasp of Alex's name as he stops, pulls away from the two of them to lose his clothes, flicking his shoes and socks into a corner he most likely won't remember in the morning.

Jack takes the opportunity to steal Alex's spot over Vic, tugging the other mans shirt off, pressing their lips together and he groans into Vic’s mouth when he realises that he can taste himself, reaches a hand down to finish what Alex started.

It doesn't take Vic long to come, a surprisingly deep groan pitching from his lips as he quivers under Jack, coating Jack's fingers and Jack doesn't even think when he spins around to where Alex is seated behind them, lazily stroking his cock as he watches, holds out his come covered hand.

“You're fucking filthy you know that” Alex says, but Jack's not the one who's leaning forward anyway, sucking on Jack's fingers, lapping at the come webbed between them.

“Takes one to know one” Jack retorts, and it's not the best comeback ever but his brain has kind of melted at this point, so he's counting it as a success.

“Get over here and get me off”

Jack obliges, sits next to Alex, replaces his boyfriends hand with own and he doesn't even need to lick his hand Alex is that wet, the tip of his cock slick and almost purple, pleading whines coming from the other mans lips as he ruts up into Jack's grip as Jack nudges him to lean forward into the crook of his arm, Alex's throat pressed against the inside of his elbow because Alex likes that, likes Jack taking control, playing with something as essential as the breath in his body and Alex groans and comes just like that, Jack immediately pushing him back, sucking at Alex's neck as Alex breathes roughly, waits for him to catch his breath a bit before he offers up his hand, covered with Alex's come.

He waits till Alex sticks his tongue out obediently, licking a trail of come that's threatening to run down Jack's wrist before Jack joins him, tongue meeting Alex's as they swipe across his fingers. He spares a glance towards Vic, who's stepping back into his jeans, and he pauses as he catches Jack's gaze and Jack wants to say something about how Alex is his, but Vic just gives him a mock salute and Jack nods, and maybe the rest of tour won't be so bad.


End file.
